Annabeth Chase and an Oath of Blood
by EmperorV14
Summary: Vampires were something that Annabeth didn't think about. But after getting turned into one, they're all that she ever thinks about. And with the threat of the Werewolves looming ahead, it'll take more than just her wit to survive.
1. Children of the Night I

**Children of the Night-Part I**

* * *

It was the coldest December in recent memory.

New Years was soon and Annabeth couldn't wait. A year had passed since the war with the Giants, and nothing could be better. Oh there was the occasional monster attack and Percy being a seaweed brain, but nothing unusual. Just after the war, Annabeth had received letters from several universities outside of New York. Places like UCLA, or Stanford. But they always went missing after a while. Percy claimed that he had nothing to do with it, but Annabeth doubted that. She knew that he wanted her to go to one of New York's Universities, like Columbia, but Annabeth never got one from them.

Bundled up in a black parka with a scarf loosely wrapped around her neck and a beanie, Annabeth could still feel the wind chill her skin. New York really was the city that never slept. The lights never seemed to truly turn off and there was always an ever present background noise. It was unlike any other city in the world. That she had been to anyway.

The new apartment that she and Percy lived at was only a five to six minute walk, barring traffic problems or a monster attack, from the Starbucks that she worked at. It was in central Manhattan and not too far away from Central Park or Times Square. Because the rent was rather expensive and Percy was rather busy with school, Annabeth got two full time jobs. On the weekends she was a tour guide at a nearby Museum and during the weekdays, Annabeth was a barista at Starbucks.

Shivering as a cold breeze passed by, Annabeth crossed the street. The apartment complex was just in front and their room was on the 20th floor. Annabeth preferred to take the stairs as opposed to the elevator. Having two fulltime jobs was time consuming and Annabeth barely had any time to exercise, so running up the stairs substituted.

After sprinting up twenty sets of stairs, Annabeth finally made it to their apartment. Sprinting nonstop didn't even make her sweat a little bit. The place was empty and the lights were off. _Oh that's right. Percy's off babysitting Maia._ His mortal half-sister. It was likely that Percy would be staying the night at his mom's. Sally was partying with Paul. There was a tiny part of Annabeth hoping that Percy would be getting another sibling.

Giggling lightly, Annabeth moved to switch the lights on. Nothing. Frowning, Annabeth did what any sensible person would do and flicked the switch up and down a couple of more times. Again, nothing. With a sigh, Annabeth looked outside the window. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed something moving abnormally fast out of the shadows. _A monster? Agh, I don't have time for this!_

Quickly rushing back down steps, Annabeth saw the figure duck into an alley. _I am so going to regret this._ The alley was empty. There was no one there. At least that Annabeth could see anyways. And then she saw the figure again. It was large and hairy and pushed her to the ground. Looking down at her and growling was a…wolf? Before Annabeth could respond, the giant wolf bounded past her. _Was that a hellhound?_ It wasn't like any other hellhound that Annabeth had seen before. Dark grey fur and blood red eyes. And the fact that it walked on two feet like a human.

Regardless of whether or not that thing was a hellhound, Annabeth couldn't just let it roam around attacking whoever in its sight. After making sure that her trusty dagger was on hand, Annabeth rushed down the street. Whatever it was, it was fast. Annabeth noted how it was running in the shadows and doing its best to avoid the streets.

"That must mean that it's something that mortals can see…" Monsters usually weren't one for keeping themselves hidden. It wasn't like the mortals could see them anyway right? But apparently this one could be seen without needing the ability to see through the mist. "That doesn't make sense though. All monsters are hidden from mortal view by the mist. Why is this one so special?"

Central Park soon came into view. Annabeth could feel her eyes widen when the monster leapt from a nearby building and into the trees of Central Park. Whatever this was, it definitely wasn't human or anything that Annabeth knew. _Could it be a werewolf?_ The story of Lycaon and Zeus were well known to her and Thalia had on more than one occasion run into Lycaon himself. But this beast wasn't anything like what Thalia described Lycaon and his pack to be.

Then Annabeth remembered Magnus. Perhaps this was from the Norse side of things? Annabeth shook her head. She didn't know nearly enough about the Norse to make that judgement. And she was pretty sure that Egypt didn't have any wolves. Whatever this was, she'd get to the bottom of it. But Annabeth didn't feel comfortable just calling it…it. So werewolf it was for now.

Just as she was getting close, the werewolf looked over his shoulder and leapt into the trees, disappearing into the foliage of Central park. Stopping on a dime, Annabeth reached into her parka and drew her dagger. It wasn't silver, but she could still try. "Listen. Maybe we can talk this out. I don't have any silver or…" Crap. What else were werewolves weak to? Garlic? No those were vampires. Mercury? It was often called quick _silver_ in the Middle Ages, so perhaps mercury could work. There was also wolfsbane. It was a type of plant that supposedly werewolves were weak against, but that was found in northern Europe.

All Annabeth got in response was a distant growl. From the shadows, the werewolf lunged out at her so fast that Annabeth couldn't even bring her dagger up to defend herself. The force of the blow lodged her dagger free from her grip. Seeing this, the werewolf lunged once more.

"AHH!" The werewolf's sharp claws ripped through Annabeth's parka and cut into her skin. She stumbled into the snow, clutching her side. Annabeth could feel blood. Her eyes darted to the dagger lying on the path just a few feet away. Athena's favoured daughter didn't think that the werewolf would let her retrieve her ineffective weapon. There had to be something that she could use to ward off the werewolf. Even a stick would do. _Wait. That's it! A stick!_ This was Central Park. Surely there had to be a stick or something nearby.

Before she could even look for a stick or anything, the wolfman was already on her, hands raised and ready to maul Annabeth's face off. In desperation, Annabeth reached up and began to feel for his eyes. "Get off of me!" Annabeth screamed as dug her thumb into something. An eye socket or nostril or earhole. Whatever she hit, it worked. The wolf howled and backed off, but not before swinging one of his arms wildly. The stray swing hit her dead on. Her parka was entirely cut open and a long gash ran from underneath her left breast all the way down to her hip.

Annabeth somehow managed to find the strength to lift herself up and support herself onto a nearby tree. She was bleeding profusely. The snow around her feet stained crimson with blood, her lungs felt like a leaking basketball. Another cold breeze passed by, as the werewolf slowly advanced on her. As she gripped the tree for support, Annabeth noted how the bark was rather loose.

In a last ditch effort to get away, Annabeth tore off a handful of bark and chucked it. With her assailant momentarily distracted, Annabeth made a run for her dagger. There was no way that she would be able to take this monster out. Not in her current situation or state.

The favoured daughter of Athena, just barely managed to duck underneath the monster's swipe. Behind her, the tree fell in two. Quickly turning around, the Monster lashed out at her. Fortunately, only the tips of his claws grazed Annabeth, tearing into her jeans. Annabeth bit back a yelp. She leapt over a fallen branch. Her fingers touched the hilt of the dagger.

"You're not going anywhere!" Annabeth yelped as she felt the werewolf grip her by the feet and swing her into a tree. The force of the hit made her black out for a split second. "You know human, all I wanted to do, was to be left alone. But you just had to see me." Annabeth whimpered as the werewolf put his face right against hers and snarled. She could feel herself slowly bleeding out.

"And you couldn't leave me alone. Well…This is what you get." His claws dug into her jacket. He then ripped them off. She could feel saliva drip from his mouth to her chest. Bile piled up in her throat. He lifted her up. Annabeth stared straight into his blood red eyes.

 _No…It can't end this way._

Of all the ways to go. It wasn't the weight of the world crushing her into nothing. It wasn't against Arachne covering her in a silk cocoon. It wasn't in the worst place ever, the Tartarus swallowing her up in eternal darkness and nightmares. And it wasn't against the Giants. It had to be a just a simple monster.

The werewolf suddenly looked up. He snarled once more at something among the trees before disappearing into the night. After falling to ground unceremoniously, Annabeth's head felt dizzy. She was losing consciousness. Was she going to die here? Alone? Annabeth felt around for a wound and felt a significant amount of wetness. She could barely lift her hand to look at it. Blood. A whole lot of it. She noted that skin was turning pale and that her fingernails were turning blue. Her skin was clammy and cold. Although it was already cold before.

The familiar sound of sirens reached Annabeth's ear. She rolled around onto her back. Almost instantly, she regretted that decision. _Even if the ambulance gets here in time, what the hell am I going to tell the police? They won't believe me. Damnit._ All around her, the nymphs of the trees began to pop out. One of them was about to approach. Annabeth couldn't hear and see whatever it was that the Nymph saw and heard, but whatever it was, it was enough for all the nymphs to return to their tree forms.

The last thing that Annabeth saw before losing consciousness, was a figure walking up to her dressed in all black with startlingly blue eyes.

 _Percy…_

* * *

Annabeth didn't expect to be waking up. And even if she did, she expected it to be in a hospital or back at camp. So when her eyes opened and she was greeted to the sight of the interior of an under construction skyscraper, Annabeth was a bit confused. Looking down, her ruined clothes had been replaced with a black sleeveless blouse and a pair of leggings. A breeze flew by and Annabeth instinctively tucked her exposed arms in, waiting for the cold to kick in. It didn't.

"Why aren't I feeling the cold?" She also noticed how her tan skin was now almost pale white and silky smooth.

"That's because you're dead. The dead don't feel cold. Or any temperature for that matter."

Her head sharply turned to face the voice. He was shrouded in the shadows, leaning against an I-beam. Stepping out of the shadows, Annabeth could see that the voice belonged to someone appearing to be in their early 20's. He was wearing all black. A black shirt and black jeans with a dark silver skull shaped stopwatch around his neck. His skin as pale and silky looking as her own and his blue eyes reminded her of ice. _Shirt and jeans in this weather? Then again, sleeveless clothing in the winter?_

Instinctively, Annabeth's hand moved to her chest, where her dagger was hidden. Or, it used to be. Now her parka was in shreds and Hades knows where her dagger was. The man clicked his tongue and faced the New York skyline. "Don't worry. If I wanted you dead I'd have left you there bleeding out to death. And if you're looking for your dagger, here." He reached into a pocket and tossed her beloved dagger over his shoulder. When Annabeth caught it, her reflexes felt…quicker?

"Who are you? And where am I and what did you do to me?"

"Adam." He turned to face her. "And you're in what mortals think is an unfinished skyscraper. In a month or so I'll change it to Stark Tower. And after that, the Baxter Building. Maybe even Wayne Enterprises tower. Heh. Mortals."

"What?" What was he talking about? Stark Tower, Baxter Building, Wayne…Well, that Annabeth knew was something from Batman. "Why did you take me here? Why not the hospital? And you still haven't answered my last question."

Adam shrugged. "If I brought you to the hospital you'd be dead right now. I brought you here because it's my hideout. A hideout for all the vampires in the city of New York. A haven away from prying mortal eyes." His eyes narrowed. "But you're not really a mortal are you?"

"Vampire?"

"Yes. Vampire. The undead blood sucking creatures of the night that you only hear of in stories. An ageless monster ruined by popular culture. Forever thought of as overly effeminate, and sparkling in the sun. Is it so hard to believe that vampire's exist, _demigod_?" Annabeth shook her head. Of all the things she had seen, vampires were the least surprising. But what bothered Annabeth was that they didn't fit in with any pantheon that she knew of. Or at least this kind of vampire didn't. "Do you want more proof?" Adam opened his mouth and bared his teeth at her. All of his teeth were razor sharp, like a shark almost. Those looked like they could actually tear off skin to drink blood.

Perhaps it was because the fact that she was a now a vampire still hadn't set it, that Annabeth didn't react much to that statement. Or perhaps it was because that the dead simply didn't have any emotions. But still, she was vampire? Well, at least she was still…Alive? Or was it was undead? Or something in between? Like she wasn't really dead, but she wasn't really alive either… _I'm just going to go with undead._

"T-then you…You turned me into a vampire." Adam smiled sadly. "Why?"

"It was the only way to save you. You lost too much blood." Annabeth was shaken. She was dead now. And now she was also a vampire. It would be mandatory to drink blood and if she didn't, then she would die. Annabeth clenched her fists. She stood up and almost stumbled. Her head ached. "You haven't drunk any blood yet. Here." Adam walked over to a table in the dark part of the high rise and chucked a bag of blood towards her.

"Blood…"

"Yes. Blood. Still pretty fresh if I say so myself. The ache in your head and all your wounds will be healed once you drink the blood. Your supply on blood is rather low. Lost almost all of your blood when you went after that Lycan." He shot her a weird look. "Why did you go after him? You may be a demigod, and you may be skilled in fighting monsters, but you were not prepared to fight against a werewolf. No silver or mercury."

"I didn't know it was a werewolf. Styx, I didn't even know _that_ kind of werewolf existed!" Annabeth shot back. "And if you were there, why didn't you help me?"

"But I did help you."

"Y-you know what I mean. You could have left me to die there. You had nothing to benefit from my being alive. And you turned me into a vampire too. Why?"

Again, Adam shrugged. "It's just what I do. I help people regardless of if it benefits me or not." At Annabeth's shocked look he smiled slightly. "Vampires are often characterized as arrogant, pretentious in literature. They see humans as nothing more than cattle. Livestock. Those certainly do exist. But as usual, not every Vampire is like that. And I already told you. There was no other way to save your life."

"Annabeth." He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I just realized that we've had this entire conversation without you telling my name. I'm Annabeth Chase. Turned 18 in July. Now, I don't suppose I can just walk back to my apartment alone in the night can I?"

Adam shook his head. "No, not unless you want a Lycan or ghoul to attack you. As a vampire, you might stand a chance. But not when you're in this state. Now drink the blood and I'll take you deeper into the hideout." She looked down at the blood and hesitated.

"Where did this come from?" Adam sighed.

"It was the blood of some mugger that was stupid enough to attack me. Now drink up. You won't last long without any blood in your system. Even more so now that you're one of the Children of the Night."

The blood tasted nothing like she thought it would. It tasted not of iron or metal, but was just like water. Actually, no. Not water. It was more like wine. The more Annabeth drank of it, the better she felt. The ache she had been feeling in her head had slowly begun to disappear and she could feel the numb pain in her side slowly ebb away.

After she was done, Adam gestured for her to follow along. He stopped at the edge of the skyscraper. "Ladies first." Then without warning, Adam pushed her off the edge. Annabeth closed her eyes and screamed. She half expected to end up splattering the ground. Instead, she landed on a patch of water. Or what seemed like water.

Opening her eyes, Annabeth was greeted with the inside of a massive room. Immediately the architect within her began to analyze. The room that she was now in was about half the size of the throne room of Olympus. Supporting the ceiling were four giant pillars equally spaced out with runic markings etched into them. If Annabeth had her notebook still with her she could've been jotting them down. Instead she had to settle with inscribing the markings into her memory. In the ceiling were various beams of varying sizes and design. They were too far up for her too see all of the details, but still, it was a sight to see.

"Nice place you've got here."

"Don't ask. It was here before I was ever a vampire. Supposedly at least. Now come on." Adam led her into a hall full of beds. It looked like there was enough beds for more than thirty people. It was empty. "Oh yeah, everyone's off doing whatever. Well, everyone except Mia. Okay, Annabeth, as a recently turned vampire, or as we call you, newborn, you won't have any control over your powers or any urges that you may have. So, in the event that you lose control over your bloodlust, I'm going to have Mia watch over you."

"Mia?"

"Yeah, she's just recently managed to get her urges and powers under control, so she'll be able to help you control any urges much easier. Come on, she should be in the entertainment area. After that, you'll be able to go home."

 _Home. Percy…I wonder how he's doing. He's probably out there. Looking for me right now._ She shook her head. _No. He probably thinks I'm dead. There's no way the police didn't see all that blood and think that something_ _ **didn't**_ _happen._ "How long have I been…out, Adam?"

He looked back at her. "Hmm, you've been unconscious for 2 weeks." _Two weeks!?_ "That's actually pretty fast. Most of the time when someone is turned into a vampire, they're usually unconscious for around a month or so."

"I see. How long does it take for someone to control their urges?"

"It varies. For normal newborns it usually takes two to three months, for nobles-'"

"Nobles, normal, what? How do I know which one I am, and do they mean anything?"

Adam chuckled and opened the door to a room that looked like it belonged in an arcade or game convention. Giant TV monitors with posters of anime and video game characters. In front of the TV's were consoles of all kinds as well as a PC. All around were couches and sofas of all sizes and brands. "For one, they're types of vampires. Normal vampires, are normal. Nothing special about them. They're stronger and faster than average humans. Most of the vampires you're going to meet are normal. Then there are the Noble vampires. They are far stronger and faster. Think of them like being superhuman."

"Which one am I? I don't really feel any different."

"That's because you're neither." Annabeth blinked. "You didn't let me finish. There's one more type of vampire. Royal. Only a Royal vampire can create another Royal. We are at the top of the chain. The masters of blood. The sons and daughters of Lucifer. There are usually only one or two of our type in the same country. But now…"

"There's three."

Rubbing the back of his head, Adam sighed. "Yeah. Every time one of our type dies or is born, the Scarlet Council holds a meeting. I am so going to be in trouble. But never mind that. Mia! Come over here!"

"Fuck off Adam. Can't you see I'm busy here?" A blonde girl slouched in a bean bag chair called out. She was wearing a black bunny headset and just like Adam, was wearing all black. A black tank top, black tights. In her hands was a PS4 controller. "Oh wait…Just got disconnected. Whatever. What do you want?" Her skin was also pale and silky. Her green eyes bore into Annabeth.

"This is Annabeth. Uh…she's a newborn. And since you've just learned to control your bloodlust and powers, I'd like you to help teach her how to survive the dangers of the night."

"Isn't this the demigod chick? Dude, whoever her parent is, they're gonna be pissed-'"

"I know, which is why I'll be in my office trying to contact Celine. She'll know what to do. I'm just hoping that nothing else happens." After that, Adam slinked off to a room in the corner, leaving Annabeth with an irritated Mia.

"Well, whatever. It's not like we can do anything about it now. Anyways, time for introductions. I'm Mia Fowler." Mia lifted a hand. Annabeth took it and shook firmly.

"Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you, I guess. So how is this thing going to work?" Mia shrugged. "Wait, you don't know what to do?"

"I didn't say that. It's just that each vampire controls their urges in different ways. And as a side note, there are certain triggers for every kind of vampire that illicit a state of uncontrollable bloodlust."

"And what are these triggers?" Again Mia shrugged. "How in the name of Zeus do you not know?"

"I don't know. I've never encountered my trigger and apparently they're very rare. The last time someone got put into that state was a long time ago." Annabeth then followed Mia back outside. The sky was like black ink and instead of the concrete jungle that was New York, Annabeth was suddenly in a forest. The capstone of a skyscraper peeked over the trees of Central Park. "First things first. You need to learn how to hunt."

Annabeth blinked. "Hunt? Hunt what?"

"Blood. You can't expect to just have blood handed to you. You'll have to hunt it directly. Most of the time we get our blood from stray dogs and cats, sometimes criminals and the occasional subhuman."

"Subhuman?"

Mia's lips curled up into a smile. "You'll see." And then she disappeared into the abyss of night.


	2. Children of the Night II

**Children of the Night II**

* * *

 _ **Adam**_

* * *

Annabeth Chase was nothing like Celine had described her to be. She had told Adam of Athena's chosen daughter's many tales. Of how she had saved the world more times than they could count. How Annabeth Chase should not be underestimated by anyone. How anyone stupid enough to take a werewolf on by themselves without any silver on them could save the world multiple times was beyond him.

Regardless of what he thought, this was something that Adam couldn't ignore. There hadn't been a demigod vampire in a long time. Hundreds if not thousands of years. It had been that long. But it must've been the first time in history that a demigod was turned into a royal vampire. A chill ran down Adam's back. A vampire with the blood of a deity and the Fallen Angel himself. Adam didn't want to think about what could happen if the Olympians decided to wage war against his people. He didn't know who would win, but he did know one thing.

Lucifer didn't take kindly to his children being harmed.

Adam made his way through the pitch black hallway towards the center of their hideout. All along the cavernous ceilings were bats of all kinds and sizes. The walls were smeared with dried up blood. Every so often there would be an unlit candle embedded into the wall with a bat perched on it. Even in the black of night, Adam could see perfectly fine, like it was daylight. Though he did notice that a lot of newborn vampires had trouble with this fact.

He stopped in front of a fountain. It was a multi-tiered roman style fountain with elegantly carved marble stone and etchings into the side. In the center was the statue of a half-naked woman clad only in a cloth. Spouting from her mouth was the only liquid that would ever be present in a vampire's lair. Blood.

For a while, Adam stood in front of the fountain staring through the spray of blood. Finally, a part appeared in the middle and projected the silhouette of a woman. Celine.

"I suppose this is about Annabeth Chase isn't it Adam?" Her voice was quiet, almost like a whisper, but at the same time forceful. "Hm. You do know what this means right?"

"Yes. I do. The Scarlet Council."

"Don't worry about that. For now, we need to worry about what Ms. Chase's mother will do. I don't doubt that Lady Athena will be angry, but I don't think she'll start a war against Lucifer's chosen over something like this. But…" There was a moment of apprehension in Celine's voice. "But still I wonder. Will we be able to fight a deity?"

"I'd prefer not to dwell on that milady. What shall be done with her?"

"What is there to be done? You know that a vampire can never become a human again. There is nothing we can do. Just…try not to let her die on the first day that she wanders out of the Hideout?"

"Don't worry. I've sent Mia along with her. Teach her how to hunt and if possible get a handle on what her skill is."

The silhouette stood up. "I see." Silence. A few seconds later Adam spoke up.

"Do the other council members know?"

"Of course." Celine scoffed. "I felt it as soon as it happened. The others should have as well. They are well aware of what has taken place. And I assume that all of them are waiting for Reinhardt to order the Scarlet Council to convene. I will tell you when it so. So for now, just lie low and treat Annabeth like you would any newborn."

Adam nodded and Celine's silhouette disappeared. A sigh passed through Adam's lips. Every meeting with Celine caused him a great deal of stress and anxiety. He never knew what exactly she was thinking and if she approved of how he was handling her former charge. Celine was really the only Vampire that Adam needed approval from. Why? Adam didn't really know. A love for his mother maybe? Though, Celine was his mother in blood and blood alone.

With that done Adam left the fountain and made his back to the living area. Mia and Annabeth were gone for now and shouldn't have been back until early in the morning. As for the others, Adam knew that Evan and Sam were out in Buffalo looking for a Lycanthrope den. Tariq had gone to D.C to give their leader a message. And if he remembered correctly Aisha said that she was off to hunt. Her hunting grounds were in Brooklyn if she remembered correctly.

"Yo! Adam!" A voice called out from the couch. "So where's the demigod girl? Been waiting to meet her." The voice belonged to a short redheaded girl. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bright green. A wolfish grin was on her face as she tugged at her black hoodie and slipped out of her black Vans shoes and crossed her legs.

"Megan. I already told you," The guy sitting across from her began. "We're the only ones here. If you couldn't already tell." He had sandy blonde hair and his mismatched green and blue eyes rolled as Megan stuck her tongue out at him. The sleeves of his long sleeved shirt were rolled up and there was a tiny rip in his black jeans.

"Yeah, well whatever."

"Blake's right you know," Adam said to her. "I sent Annabeth out with Mia to learn the basics. How to hunt, where to hunt and what to avoid. You know. All that stuff. Now, how'd the meeting go?"

Blake grimaced. "Annabeth's mom wasn't too happy. Said that she wanted to talk to you personally." Megan shivered. "Well, not too happy would be an understatement. Absolutely fucking livid more like. I'm surprised she doesn't just come here and fuck our shit up."

"That's because she can't," Adam replied. "Lucifer's Shield makes sure of that. And don't worry about what Athena will do. She can't do anything against us without angering the Lord of Light. Regardless I will do as she asks and meet with her."

"Um…She never said where-'" Adam cut Megan off.

"Don't worry about that. For now, Blake I want you to take over teaching Annabeth the ropes for Mia and Megan I want you and Mia to go search for that rogue lycanthrope. Tariq saw him down in Hell's Kitchen a few days ago. He might still be there."

"Alrighty then!" Megan jumped up, her Vans somehow back on her feet. "Come on Blake! I want to meet the new girl!" He didn't even get a chance to say anything as the tiny redhead grabbed him by the collar and dragged him along behind her.

"W-wait! Megan!"

Without another word Adam looked up to the ceiling. He could see the moonlight pouring in from the large hole in the ceiling as well as the occasional lightning with thunder. He leaped up all the way back up top to the skyscraper in a single bound. Off in the distance, he could see the Empire State building.

He quickly made his body intangible as a bolt of lightning formed and came right at him. The bolt of lightning passed right through his body and struck the ground with the force of a nuclear bomb. If not for Lucifer's Shield the entire block would have been destroyed into nothing. Adam continued to stare up at the Empire State Building's Spire.

"I'm here."

A loud boom roared in his ear as the presence of a divine being crept down Adam's spine. He quickly turned himself intangible once more as the hands of a literal goddess reached out to rip his throat out.

Snarling at him and looking anything but a goddess was Annabeth Chase's mother. The Goddess of Wisdom. Athena. Her raven black curls blowing back behind her, gray eyes burning with the fury of a storm as she glared at him, and lips curled up into a snarl. Adam stepped to the side and turned tangible once more and brushed off the imaginary dust off of his shirt and stared at the livid goddess.

"You don't look too happy." Her only response was an angry growl. Adam couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Don't play coy with me Vampire! Turn Annabeth back!" Adam smiled wolfishly at her anger and sat on top of a stack of steel beams. "I will only warn you once and once only. You _will_ turn Annabeth back into a human or not even your Scarlet Council will be able to help you here."

"So it seems anger can cloud even the Goddess of Wisdom herself." Adam knew he was pushing his luck, but he needed to make his point. "But have you forgotten that it's not the Scarlet Council you need to fear. But our…father you could say. Lucifer will not be happy. And I'm not sure even the gods of Olympus can go up against a Fallen Seraphim." Athena's figure burst out into a golden light. Adam felt his skin begin to burn slightly and turned himself intangible. He felt his blood vessels jam slightly. Adam could only turn himself intangible one more time. Any more than that and it would be certain death for him.

"You-'"

"Need I also remind you that it is literally impossible to turn someone back from being a vampire? You need to look at this with a clear head and think with the mind of Athena the Goddess of Wisdom, not Athena the mother of Annabeth Chase." Athena glared at him with a fury.

"You will regret ever turning my daughter into one of your own Adam Summers. Your father may protect you from other deities, but that will not protect you from your mortal enemies. One year from now everything shall be taken from you. One year from now, you will make an enemy out of someone that not even your father will be able to save you from. I vow this." The goddess hissed before disappearing in a brilliant golden light.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Adam spread his arms out and backed up to edge of the skyscraper and fell down into back into the vampire's lair.

* * *

 _ **Blake**_

* * *

"Megan! Can you stop!?" He halted and jerked his arm out of the smaller girls grip. Man, for such a small girl she sure had one hell of a grip. Megan grinned at him and beckoned for him to follow along. She pulled her hoodie up over her head as they exited the lair. "Seriously. You can't just do that."

"Do what? Drag you along by your arm forcefully without your consent?" Blake rolled his eyes and Megan laughed. "Come on. Let's go find Mia and the new girl."

"She has a name you know." It was Annabeth if what Sam had told him was true. She was the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom. But the lady they met in Central Park looked anything but wise. You'd think that the Goddess of Wisdom would be more level headed about this, considering she's you know, the _Goddess of Wisdom_ and all that. But anger is a powerful emotion Blake guessed.

Megan was humming. "Annabeth Chase right? I've always wanted to meet a demigod." Blake frowned.

"You know those rumors aren't true right? They're just like normal people. Except with the blood of a god going through their body."

"Yeah." Megan agreed. "But I heard from Sam that one of them could freaking summon the dead and that another one could force people into doing what they want with words alone. Kind of like Kilgrave, but not nearly as cool."

Blake sighed. "I don't know if you remember, but you know that Celine can shape shift into anything she wants right?"

"Well yeah, but come on Blakey! How cool would it be to force people to do your bidding just by talking to them?"

"Not at all. If you were at all responsible or a good, well-meaning citizen. And don't say "Well, I'm a vampire" as an excuse. Because it isn't. You're just being an asshole."

"A cute one. But yeah, I know. It's an asshole thing to do. Besides what other cool powers do the other Royal Vampires have?" Blake shrugged. "Well, there you go. Anyways, where did Adam say Mia took Annabeth to?"

"Her hunting ground. Somewhere in Manhattan if I remember correctly."

"Aw fuck," Megan swore. "That's too far! Damn it, why couldn't she just have gone to your hunting ground? You never even go there."

"Megan. Shut up. Don't you have Mia's contact on your phone?" The redhead smiled and held up a jet black iPhone 7. "Why don't you call her then?"

"I could. But my phone would get wet." Blake rolled his eyes and swiped the phone from Megan's hands. "Hey!" She reached out to grab it back. Blake put a hand on her forehead as he called Mia. "You big meanie! Stop abusing fucking height god damn it! And give me my phone back!"

"Hey, Mia, it's Blake. Meet us on top of Grand Central Station. Adam wants me to switch with you so you and Megan can go hunt some Lycan. Can you do that?"

" _Yeah. Sure why not? Just finished teaching Annabeth how to use her vampire strength and all that stuff. Anyways I think I'll get there in a couple of minutes. See ya. Oh, and can you tell Megan to actually start using her phone? Thanks and bye."_

"Ugh! You…You cunt!" Megan pocketed her phone and glared at him. "Wait a second, you're not a girl so I can't really call you a cunt…Hmm…You fa-Hey where are you going!? Wait for me!"

It was raining hard. A bolt of lightning flew from the sky and struck a skyscraper off in the distance. After nearly ten minutes of walking and waiting for Megan to catch up the two of them finally reached their destination.

With a single bound he and Megan reached the top of Grand Central Station wherein he saw two figures leaning over the edge of the building. "Mia! Over here!" The strawberry blonde sharply turned her head. She said something to Annabeth and began to walk over to Blake and Megan. Blake's eyes wandered over to the girl beside Mia.

He felt his throat dry up. Long blonde hair and ice blue eyes with skin so pale it might as well as have been white. Her skin looked smoother than glass and didn't even have a single blemish on it. To be honest, Blake had never seen anyone more beautiful than Annabeth Chase did. Not even her mother. A literal goddess. She stood off to the side as Megan approached Mia.

"Yo! New girl!" Megan began. "What's up? How's it going so far? Has anything cool happened yet?" With a sigh, Mia and smacked the short redhead upside the head. "Hey!"

"Be nice Megan. Anyways, Blake over here is going to be taking over me. Alright? Sound good?" Annabeth nodded. Mia turned to Blake. "Now, I taught her how to use her physical abilities, I'll be leaving the rest to you. Now where did Adam say the Lycan was?"

"Hell's Kitchen," Megan replied. "We probably won't be able to find him today, what with the sun rising in what? A couple of hours? So yeah."

Mia nodded. "Alright. Let's go." Megan grinned and leaped off of the building and onto the next with a single jump. Before following along, Mia turned to Annabeth. "I'll see you back at the lair. Blake should take good care of you." Mia winked and blood rushed to Annabeth's cheeks. "Heh. See ya."

With Mia gone, an awkward silence descended upon the duo. "Alright, let's get introductions out of the way. I'm Blake Kennedy." He jabbed his thumb at his chest. "I'm the newest vampire, or well used to be until you got here."

"I don't suppose you don't already know who I am? Not to sound arrogant or anything, it's just, Mia told me that a demigod becoming a vampire, and a Royal one at that is kind of really hard to miss or not hear about." Annabeth's eyes were narrow and focused entirely on Blake as if analyzing him. "Could you tell me about yourself Blake?" she asked the two of them dropped back down to ground level.

"Sure. Why not." And so he did. He didn't say much about his old life. Not that what he did in the past had happened. It was all about the future. Annabeth, to his surprise, listened. And she listened very carefully. _It's not like I'm all that interesting._

Their lair was still empty by the time the two of them got back. "So Annabeth, did anyone give you a tour yet?"

"Not really. They just tossed me right into the thick of things and out onto the streets hunting for food. I'm still kind of hungry really."

"Come on. I'll show you the way to the kitchen. There should be a packet of blood there somewhere." It was down a long and dark hallway with bloodstained walls and floors. Blake could see that the sight made Annabeth a little uncomfortable with all of it, but otherwise, didn't seem all too bothered by the sight of the blood. What kind of shit must she have been seen?

Well, regardless, Blake led Annabeth to a fairly large kitchen. It was very nondescript with only the bare necessities here and there. A large, Granite Island was in the center of the room and sitting atop the granite was a jar full of blood. It was labeled, _For Adam_ along the edge of the lid. "Eh, I don't think he'll mind too much. You can have it."

"Are you sure? There has to be something else right?" Blake trudged over to the fridge and began to rummage through dozens of empty jars with labels on them. He found no other jars with blood on them. Well, that he was willing to give Annabeth anyways. Blake doubted that anyone other than Adam would allow Annabeth to drink from their stash of blood. "Nothing? Ugh. Well, fine. So do I just drink it…or something?"

"Yeah? It's just like water. Just drink it. Nothing will happen." Blake paused for a second. This was the blood of a Royal Vampire. And a powerful one at that. "Just a warning, though, if you find someone else thirsty, you probably shouldn't give them your blood."

"Why is that?"

"The blood of a Royal Vampire is horribly acidic, even to other vampires. Only other Royal Vampires can actually even drink the blood without burning their throat. So you'll be fine. Just not others." He replied, pouring the blood into a glass. Annabeth paled even more. Blake noted how her hands were shaking rather hard. She drank it anyways, though. At first slowly, then chugged down the rest.

"Blergh. Gods that tastes awful. Am I supposed to drink that every day or something?" Blake shook his head.

"Nah. Only every couple of weeks. You're a Royal Vampire. Blood is all you need. And when that supply of blood is hundreds of times more than that of a normal vampire, you won't need to drink blood more than once a month. Though, considering you are a new vampire, you'll have to drink a lot of blood to get that supply filled. Probably like once or twice a day actually." At Annabeth's face, Blake had to smile. "Don't worry. It's not going to be that blood. Most likely it'll be the blood of a human or animal. Drinking each other's blood is only the last resort." Blake paused again. "Most of the time."

He began to laugh at Annabeth's expression. She cocked her arm back to punch him lightly but stopped as the sound of howling reached their ears. "What is that?" Annabeth asked.

Blake's eyes narrowed. "Werewolf."


End file.
